HOW IT BEGAN AND HOW IT ENDED
by quietbumblebee
Summary: IT is all about a tv show called DANCE MOMS and it how they all began and then how it ended. It is all about a group of 7 girls who going dancing and the teacher is someone who the moms really hate her but their is one who loves here, and the girls do rerally like her either...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first fan fiction guys, so i hope that you will enjoy talk to me and i can give you some help if you need any. If not just continue reading this. This is all_ about DANCE MOMS because i love this show and i thought this would be a very good book because i know alot about it.

* * *

So it all started there was 6 of us all together and they really loved to dance and they all love getting new costumes every week and getting their haior and makeup done aswell. They would go to competitions Every Saturday and they would only have a week to learn group dances and solos or even duets or trios depending on what abby would pick by who is doing what and most of the time she would give out alot of if her emeny was going to that competition she would put alot of pressure on them. P.S THIS IS THE BACKGROUND BEHIND THIS WHOLE FANFICTION THAT I AM GOING TO WRITE... SO LETS BEGIN.

* * *

 _ **"GIRLS GET IN HERE NOWWWWW!"**_ Abby yelled for the girls to hear and come to her.

The girls didnt take to long to come in a start doing prymaid. But then Abby got really mad because she was waiting for the mum and they took a really long time do it. They just waited and waited and waited and the girls were wanting to sit down on the floor, but Miss Abby didnt what to. SO for the whole time the girls had to stand they didnt what to, and then the moms finally came in and then they girls were happy because they came in and didnt have to wait any longer and then they could start to dance BUT there legs would be a bit sore from standing. But the mom were not to bad they would go up stairs and could sit down but the kids couldnt because they had to practice the only time they got to sit down was when they were not dancing or they had to go and that was about it...

"Hello Miss Abby we are all here now" Nia told Abby, as she was the first one that had came into the room before all the other girls, the rest of them would come behind her and Nia told Abby when she was in that everyo9ne was here because they were all in the den and Nia happen to be out first and so that Abby knew how many people where there and, to see if anyone would be getting into trouble for not being there...

"Is everyone here!" Abby roared at the girls, when they came in..

"Nia why are you lying to me not all the girls are here Kendall and Maddie are here where are they" She told Nia because she was annoyed that they didnty tell her the truth that all the girls weree not here and two of havent arrived. Nia tried to hold it in and tryed not to cry, infront of the girls and the moms and not infront of Abby because she wouldn`t be to happy about it if Nia did cryyyyy...

"Right Moms now you can leave the girls need to warm up before they start practicing their group dance NOWW GO!" Abby YELLED at the moms.

"OKay Abby we are going now" Christi yelled at Abby..

"Right girls lets warm up shall we ou have a long week ahead" ABBY told the girlsss..

* * *

 ** _This is just a wee bit about it that i think could happen so now i hope you enjoy the rest and i think we should just get on with it because i will just go on and on and might not stop so hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfiction..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHLOE`S POV**

* * *

 _ **So i don`t mind abby she is okay, she can be very scary at times and that is what i don`t really like about her, Paige is the sames as me... That is the only reason i don`t like her. Also Abby and my mum get into alot of fight and it doesn`t go down well with them two. I like how abby trains us but its also hard when we only have a week to learn so many dances in.**_

 _ **NEXT WEEK came after the competition and we were waiting for the moms to come in a start Prymaid.**_

"Pyramid. The bottom is... Nia. You missed 5 steps in your solo and you can barely do the splits, let alone the jump splits. You need to work on that! That's why I don't give you solos. You never place!" She shook her head. Nia frowned looking sad that Abby made fun of her. I think Abby shouldn't make fun of Nia since she has to dance with her bad leg, which is not as flexible as the other.

"Next, Mackenzie. You were adorable in the group routine, but that was a very messy cartwheel. You didn't go fast enough and you didn't POINT YOUR TOES. At four, I don't expect you to be amazing, but I do expect flawless cartwheels. Understand? This is why I don't put you into group routines." Abby growled at little Mackenzie who was playing with her belly button.

"Next, Paige. You need to work on your spins." Paige nodded seeming to agree. Even Kelly didn't say anything. And Kelly always comments when Paige ends up on the bottom. Kelly thinks Paige is the best dancer ever.

"Row two. First we have, Maddie. You came second with your solo. It was good, but you still lost." Maddie stares at her picture on second row in shock. She quickly gets over it and nods. Melissa's mouth is hanging but then she closes it and shakes her head shifting her hair her face red. Melissa hates me and my mom and I don't know why it makes me really sad.

"Next, Chloe. You beat Maddie, but it could've been better. You know that. You were sloppy, you came unprepared. You didn't even bring your shoes!" Abby said. I nodded disappointed. Since I beat Maddie, I thought I would've been on top. If Maddie beat me, she would've been on top. My mom gives me a small smile. It makes me feel better. My mom thinks I'm a beautiful dancer. So then so do I. And that's all that matters.

"And the top is Brooke. Brooke you danced beautifully in your solo and got second which is good enough. You also led the group dance to triumph." Brooke nodded and smiled. I cheered along with the other girls for Brooke throwing my arms around her. Kelly clapped with a small smile.

"Your group routine, a solo and a trio. The trio is for Maddie, Chloe and Paige. The solo is for Mackenzie. Brooke you will lead the group dance." Abby told the girls.

 _ **LATER ON THAT DAY...**_

"Chloe let's go" I hear my mom say her eyes dark. Mom thinks Maddie's a brat at times and she doesn't want me to become more like Maddie. I nod taking my bag waving to Paige as we walked out. I glanced over to see Maddie hitting her mom's arm as we walked out.

Mom sighed. "Please don't ever be like that chloe." she moaned.

I giggle "don't worry mom!" I skip to the car.

We start driving and I stick my earphones into my ears and turn up the music and tried to get to sleep but i couldn`t do that cause all my mum and my little sister Clara talked the whole way until we got home and i was about to screem at the both of them, but i didn`t want to be cause i knew that my mum would shout at me...

I started tapping around my room in my converse imaging myself as Maddie tapping away across the stage, before i went to bed, i wanted to be able to tap like Maddie put my mum would never let me i dont know why, maybe because she doesn`t really like maddie but i really like maddie as a friend, and doesn`t want me to copy her and maybe that abby might shout at me because i am doing what maddie is doing. Abby wouldnt be to happy about that.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY CAME..._**

Today was competiton the day i had so much things going on that i had to do today, was just a Group dance and also a Trio which i was happy about but i had to remeber all of the rounties and it was so hard to remember.. Plus when i have to change Costumes really quickly and change my hair for both of the dance because they are two different things that are not the same because my trio is Lyrical and my Group dance is a Jazz and Lyrical together, it is very different we have never done anything like it before...


End file.
